Galactose provides 20-25% of the calories in human milk, but its role in neonatal metabolism is poorly understood. This study will test the hypothesis that normal human newborns have a rapid endogenous production and disposal of galactose during fasting. After infusing stable 13C-Galactose into fasting healthy newborns, galactose disposal will be calculated and galactose oxidation will be estimated.